Subscribing to Coincidence
by Princess-of-thieves6
Summary: When they were kids, all Corporal B.A Baracus and Corporal Dominiquica 'Keke' Roque heard in their neighbourhood was they were badass, B.A and his Lieutenant out collecting scalps. They were warriors, and war is what warriors do. Now suddenly thrown in together with the A-Team, there's one more thing warriors do, and that's protecting their family.


**_Subscribing to Coincidence_**

**_Chapter One_**

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the A-Team franchise. I do not own any of the characters depicted apart from my own original characters, nor do I share any of the beliefs the characters in this story express. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

"Where's my girl, fool?"

Somewhere in Mexico Bosco B.A Baracus had just pulled into a garage in an orange Ferrari, House of Pain by Game blasting through the speakers as he stepped out into the loud mechanics garage. He could already tell most of the men there were tense, and the hairs on the back of his neck started to rise like they did every time a fight was coming.

"She's cool, man. She's in there. She's still fine as hell" the shorter African-American clapped his hands together "so that's it? Bada-bing, you out of the game? Done with the whole trade?". Now, Jay was a coward, but like most cowards he had perfected the art of acting tougher then he really was. Yet there was always a tell, and one of Jay's was he could never look into someone's eyes when he was about to betray them. BA knew what was gonna happen even before Jay's own men did.

"Yeah", BA was normally a man of few words, but Jay could already see BA was seeing right through his act.

"Well, that's the problem, Bosco. You either keep doing that, or do a 15-year bid in a Mexican prison with Ceeto's cousin in there. Same old shit. You choose how to flush the toilet, brother. That's right, easy way or the hard way". Jay walked away, confident that considering how many men he had inside the garage BA wouldn't try anything. As BA cracked his fists by popping his neck, everyone realised that's where the other guy was wrong.

As BA hauled ass and quickly made an example of the more cocky fighters, in BA's modified GMC Vandura van under a pile of clothing a body was just stirring awake.

Jay approached from where he had hidden while BA ripped up his place "okay, street soldier. Shit. But watch yourself, BA, now you gonna lose your oldest friend here". BA didn't hesitate, flying one fist into his face Jay didn't get up again.

Softening, BA turned, clearly affectionate "what's up girl? You miss me? Because I miss you. Yes, I did. It's been too long, baby. Way too long". BA opened up his van he turned on the ignition, stamping his feet and giddy as hell when she purred for him. He turned to the now motionless pile of clothing when the sound of a safety clip snapped back into place "heck girl, doesn't anything wake you up?"

* * *

BA was head banging to Shut Up by Trick Daddy, driving down a dirt road in the Mexican sun when he screeched to a stop when someone suddenly appeared in the middle of the road. "Oh hell no" BA said stiffening when a gun was suddenly pointed to his head from outside the car. "Slid over, slowly" the older, silver haired man said.

"You jacking me?" BA asked in disbelief, "what is this, opposite day?". The other man was gasping for breath under the sun, "I'm not a thief. But if I don't reach my friend in time, then he dies". BA kept eye contact the entire time "if you aren't a thief, I guarantee you ain't a killer".

The gun cocked as the other man shifted slightly, pressing his gun more firmly against BA's skull "take your left hand off the wheel, and your right hand off the shifter, now"

"You ain't gonna shoot me in the head, pops" BA turned to face the windshield, his grip on the wheel tightening "you know that ain't happening".

The silver haired man sighed, quickly lowering his gun and suddenly shooting BA in the shoulder. BA yelled loudly "what the hell's wrong with you man?! You shoot a total stranger?! I don't even know you fool, damn!"

"Oh, it'll heal. I promise" the other man growled out as he opened the door to BA's van "here, wrap it in this".

"I know how to make a tourniquet, fool!" BA yelled, pressing the cloth tight against his skin.

"I know it hurts, but I had to make a point with you"

"That ain't what pissing me off. You shooting in my van is what's pissing me off, man! What's wrong with you?" BA grunted, the older man suddenly looking weary he lifted the bandage to reveal BA's tattoo "you Army Ranger, son?"

BA suddenly got deathly serious "be real careful of what you say next, pops. And be ready to empty that burner if you start shit-talking my battalion".

"Never shall I fail my comrades. Gallantly will I show the world that I am a specially selected soldier"

BA continued on reverently like he was saying a prayer "Energetically will I meet the enemies of my country. I shall defeat them on the field of battle for I am better trained"

A third voice sounded from behind them, quietly, sweetly, despite the barrel of her Beretta pointed at the back of the carjacker's skull "And I will fight with all my might".

"Colonel Hannibal Smith. 75th Ranger Regiment" the Colonel lifted his long sleeved shirt, showing them his ranger tattoo. BA took Hannibal's outstretched hand "4th Battalion. Fort Benning, Georgia. I Know who you are, sir. Corporal 'BA' Baracus. I mean, it was till I was dishonourably discharged for some bullshit".

Hannibal turned so he could look into the back of BA's van, and at the petite figure crouching there on her knee's still holding a gun to his head "4th Battalion. Corporal Dominiquica Roque, sir. Voluntarily retired". Hannibal looked into the cold, dark eyes in a sweet, slightly naturally tanned face, and knew that despite looking like a little girl to be coddled and looked after; he was looking at a Sniper. "Keke! Put that shit down!" Corporal Roque hesitated for a moment, before lowering her weapons and tucking her ball cap more firmly to cover her eyes, her long brown hair and straight block fringe pulled up and hidden by her hat.

"I don't subscribe to coincidence, Corporals. I believe that no matter how random things might appear to be, there's still a plan. That here in the middle of the Mexican desert, when I needed them most, I'd find fellow Rangers" Roque and BA watched the Colonel silently. "Now I need your help to save another" Hannibal looked down as his tracking device started beeping. Lt. 'Faceman' Peck's voice came over the radio, and Hannibal turned to BA "can you drive?".

A slow smirk started across BA's face "better than anybody you've ever seen, sir"

* * *

"Adio's, mother…..!" the corrupt policemen all turned as BA's van came flying over the wooden fence around them, everyone ducking, shouting and reaching for their guns. Hannibal burst out from the van's back doors, Corporal Roque lying on her stomach on the van's floor with a rifle in hand covering the Colonel.

As Hannibal rescued the wife of Tuco, and saved an almost hanged, on fire Face, he rushed back into the van, Corporal Roque clutching elbows with the distressed women to pull her into the comforting darkness she inhabits. All the men fired at them as they drove away, BA racing down the hill to catch Face at the bottom, while Roque and Hannibal hanged out the side's to return fire.

* * *

As Lt. Peck talked to a man taking Mrs Tuco to safety, Hannibal gripped both BA and Roque by the shoulder's "how am I gonna just leave my girl like this, after all that? I had to fight to get her back". Hannibal gently pulled Baracus towards the hospital, noting the way Corporal Roque stayed in BA's shadow and seemed to follow his lead "leave the keys and we'll come back for her. Come on".

They both stopped when Roque hesitated, BA already knowing her issue "we can't carry your guns out in the open, Keke, your already walking stiffly cause of all those damn things under your cloths". Colonel Hannibal smirked at the displeased expression in her eyes, like many of the Long Range Artillery soldier's he has meet she isn't particularly pleased with not having her rifle at her side, or at being in the open.

Hannibal called out to Peck "Face, look after the Corporal", getting confirmation he turned to the petite form in black mini-shorts and a tight navy blue tank top with a white and blue plaid shirt with the ends tied into a bow across her stomach "Corporal Roque with me".

Hannibal was thoughtful when Roque and BA cut their eyes to each other, having a silent conversation before she nodded in agreement.

With Roque at his back he walked briskly through the hospital in search of the doctor he needed.

* * *

Colonel Hannibal and Corporal Roque glanced at each other when they found the other Rangers, Roque quickly over taking the Colonel and trying to pull BA off a man with crazy eyes, dressed as a doctor. Colonel Smith was pleased when she mostly succeed. She didn't look like one on the outside, with her tiny physique and sweet face, but she was a Ranger alright.

"Hey! Hey come on!" Hannibal yelled over the top of the Rangers, thumping Face on the back once before heading straight to BA. Roque was pushing BA in the chest now, in the middle of the fight. "Corporal, off. Back off! This is a hospital" Hannibal's words seemed to calm down mostly everyone, although by the way Roque glanced at BA's stitches then at the 'doctor' while BA whispered what had happened, she was again wishing she had her rifle on her.

"Everybody's met Mr. Murdock" he said facing the coughing Ranger.

"Met him?!" Face exclaimed "he lit my arm on fire!"

"He stitched a lightning bolt in mine, man" BA said, almost calmly as Roque gripped his shirt in a tight fist as she stared at Murdock, who had noticed and was staring at her in turn with a indescribable look on his face.

Murdock laughed nervously, and a little unstable. "Look at me, son" Hannibal said trying to reach past the insanity, trying to gain his attention. Hannibal nodded when Murdock looked at him unwaveringly in the eyes "I'm told you're a hell of a chopper pilot".

"The best, sir" Murdock said, eyes flickering back to Roque when BA shouted pointing his finger threateningly "we're not getting on a chopper with this nut job".

Peck also put his two cents in "yeah, that's good…. Is he another one of your projects?"

"I'm a real solider. I'm a Ranger, baby!" Murdock said loudly thumping his arm where his Ranger tattoo was.

"I'm worried!"

Murdock turned to Hannibal "I'm a Ranger, sir"

Colonel Smith nodded, smirking "that's good enough for me. You have been released into our care and reinstated, Captain"

"I'm not even close to good with that!" Face yelled from behind them.

Murdock let out a loud sigh of mixed relief and excitement "thank you, sir"

"Let's get the hell out of here" Hannibal said turning to the rest of his makeshift team.

* * *

On the roof Murdock burst excitedly through the service door, and slipping into a British accent he shouted in enthusiasm "you gorgeous old rust bucket, you! Did you miss your daddy?"

While Hannibal and Face argued behind them, Roque started singing under her breath to BA "_birds flyin' high you know how I feel_". He sniggered, still tense in anger, but not enough to not notice how happy she looked at the prospect of being in the air again.

"What we're gonna go in this dinosaur with this freak show?" Face said gesturing angrily at the helicopter.

"Yep" Hannibal said simply, all four of them watching with varying surprise as Murdock came swinging by them singing and hanging from the helicopters rotors "_you spin me right round, baby, right round_. Rotors are good, sir!"

"Who is this guy?!" Face yelled at Hannibal.

* * *

"Murdock, get this thing in the air!" Hannibal yelled above the sounds of the helicopter as men burst from the service door and started firing at them. Face stared as Roque pulled a semi-automatic .357 Magnum from her loosely done up combat boots, leaning over him to shoot back at the enemy.

"Hold on boys, and gal! I'm gonna try something I saw in a cartoon once" Murdock said loudly.

"What you talking about cartoons for? Get us the hell out of here!" BA yelled angrily gripping his seat with all his strength.

"We got a hot chopper to your six!" Face bellowed above the noise, gesturing wildly to the oncoming danger.

As the helicopter tilted towards the coming bullets, Murdock crackled in glee "I'm blocking bullets! We're bulletproof! Oh heads up!"

As everyone watched the air conditioner make it's slow fall to the ground, the crash was almost unheard below BA's exclaim of anguish "you pancaked my van! I'm gonna kill you, fool!"

Murdock turned around to face him, hesitating at the small smirk on Roques face "you can't park there. That's a handicap zone"

"I knew you was crazy! I knew…!"

"This is a mistake" Face moaned from Roques other side.

As Murdock dodged Tuco's helicopters attempt to bring them down, everyone yelled, or in Murdock and Roques case, laughed, as the helicopter turned upside down "I've never tried this before!"

"Woa! There's nothing like some good air-to-air combat, eh, boys?!" Murdock yelled ecstatic, glancing behind him again.

"Don't look at us! Look there!" Face yelled pointing out the windshield.

"He's only got heat seekers left" Murdock informed everyone.

"Caption get us out of here!" Hannibal said speaking up for the first time since the mid-air roll.

"Hold on, this could get ugly!" Murdock urged the helicopter to fly up, moving in a tight upwards line "here we go! Come on, baby, climb!"

Everyone exclaimed in panic, Murdock whooping in joy.

"Woa! Missiles! Come on, come on" flicking some switches, Murdock switched back into a British accent "that's how we deal with heat seekers, chaps" as the missiles came together in a flash of fire Murdock added above BA's screaming, "we go cold"

Face would later swear he heard Roque scream as BA fell out of his seat and was only hanging onto the helicopter with one hand as he hanged out the side. "Face, Roque, get him in here!" Hannibal yelled as Roque and Face desperately tried to bring BA back in.

Murdock whooped as the helicopter started again and BA was pulled into the cabin once more "close the door! I know your Airborne Rangers, but that was ridiculous!"

As BA breathed heavily in relief in his chair, Roque hid her smile against his arm where she still had her arm's wrapped tightly around it.

"Boss, the idea is to kill Tuco, not the other way around!" Face said from behind his Colonel.

"One step ahead of the game isn't a plan, kid. Two to three steps ahead. Beating an enemy's move before it's even made. That's a plan". Talking into his headset now he repeated "Hatchet, Hatchet, lock on my LC". Then over the radio he spoke directly to the other, attacking helicopter "General Tuco, you are currently engaged in unauthorized warfare on United States military personnel"

Everyone else in the cabin was quiet as Tuco's voice answered him "no, no, no, no, no! You engaged me!"

Over the radio Hannibal continued "Repeat. You are engaged in unauthorized warfare on United States military personnel. Over United States air space" he added smugly.

Face joined in from behind him as they yelled "Alpha, Mike, Foxtrot! In other words. Adios, _mother_…"

Everyone cheered as Hatchet sent a missile that destroyed the enemy's helicopter "yeah!"

Hannibal and Murdock clasped hands "well done, Captain!"

"That was awesome!" Murdock yelled.

"You are a genius! I never should have doubted you boss!" Face added.

"I'm never flying again in this thing!" BA continued, while Hannibal pulled out his cigarette "there's a plan in everything, kid! And I love it when a plan comes together!"


End file.
